mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mr. Men Movie
The Mr. Men Movie is a upcoming 2013 movie Produced by Phil Bransom Productions, Renegade Animation and Klasky Csupo and Distributed by Entertainment Film Distributors in the UK and Paramount Pictures in the US. MAD creator Kevin Shinick co-wrote the script with Eryk Casemiro. Kevin was credited as Head Writer, Producer and Director. Seth Green, the creator of Robot Chicken, provided the voice of Mr. Gizmo. He and Kevin developed all of the storyline scene concepts. It is notorious for its long and troubled production, which started way back in 2008 after the 4th episode of Season 1 aired, which entailed, among other things, the disks containing the animation went missing, so that the production had to begin again from the beginning (the disks were found at the last moment). The film was completed in 2012. It had an unceremonious limited release in Europe in 2013, and a Video On Demand, DVD release, and release in theaters nationwide in North America in the same year. Intro The Paramount Pictures (Entertainment Film Distributors in the UK), Phil Bransom Productions, Renegade Animation, and Klasky Csupo logos appear, then, as the Soul Asylum song Runaway Train is playing, Mr. Awesome, a new Mr Men, wakes up, dresses up, and skateboards out of his house. He sees Miss Scary scaring Miss Curious, rides a motorcycle with Mr. Rude and the new Mr. Clever (later going into the Dillydale Woods) as they beat up Mr. Shadow. At the end, Mr. Rude runs away; Mr. Awesome assumes he is jogging. Part 1 Here, Mr. Gizmo, a new Mr. Men, has created actual hover-boards, but Miss Proper does not like them, so Mr. Awesome forces her on. She flies thru the air until she crashes into a tree. She then says:"Stupid Tree", and faints. Her reading glasses are broken, her arms are almost broken, her legs are broken too, and even her body is damaged, and a surgery truck takes her to the hospital. Part 2 Mr. Gizmo then decides to test out his first invention made out of junk at The Dillydale Steel Mill, his transportation machine, at the airport. Mr. Messy and Mr. Nervous (now colored pink and renamed Mr. Jelly again) decide to get revenge on Miss Scary for scaring them at The Dillydale Mud Bog in the episode "Bubbles", so when she walks into the airport, they push her into the machine, and she lands in London. Mr. Awesome sees this on the surveillance system and he goes into the machine, with Mr. Messy and Mr. Jelly following. Then, Mr. Awesome sees that slowly Big Ben is falling down. The gang runaway before Big Ben falls, and Big Ben collapses and becomes destroyed in a big explosion, then they discuss about the Big Ben explosion, and later on TV, Good Morning Dillydale is discussing about Big Ben's collapse and explosion, and a person takes a photo of it, posting it to the newspaper. Part 3 Mr. Awesome appears on "Shazam! That's Good" and sings a song called "Awesomeness". Part 4 Mr. Brave, Miss Giggles, Miss Fortune, Miss Chatterbox, and Miss Neat end up going into the machine and get transported to London. The London Fire Brigade are spotted by Miss Chatterbox putting out the fire in the clock's dials and sections of the tower's stepped roof. The original mechanism, the House of Commons chamber, and the motor room are destroyed and time is provided by the world's largest alarm clock, built by Mr. Gizmo. Then Occupy Dillydale happens and after that, Mr. Mean decides to do something cruel to the protesters. He uses the oil he produce from BP and sprays it on them, thinking that'll teach them for protesting against him. Miss Sunshine sprays him back with oil and throws a feze hat shaped bomb at him. She then rubs her hands, and takes the six oiled-friends to wash for five hours to clean the entire oil off. Then she ran through the field with a hose connected to oil in her hand, and with another hand, BOMBS?! towards Mr. Mean's house, and it explodes from the power. Part 5 Back in Dillydale, Mr. Awesome has returned from London and with Miss Jealous, drink melonade. Then they receive a call from Miss Naughty, saying that the gang needs backups. Miss Jealous drives Mr. Awesome to the airport in their Ford Crown Victoria. They jump into the transportation machine's portal and they discover that Mr. Nightmare, Mr. Master, and Mr. Shadow, 3 new Mr. Men, have formed The Sinister Trio. About 3 hours later, the gang plan on rebuilding Big Ben, but it is delayed by a nuclear missile crashing into the ground. It is revealed that The Sinister Trio fired that missile. Several old friends and new friends arrive to help the gang, but Mr. Fussy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Messy, and Mr. Jelly are captured by Miss Bossy disguised as a pirate. Luckily, Mr. Awesome, Miss Naughty, Mr. Uppity, and Mr. Stupid chase after Miss Bossy on Jet Skis. Miss Bossy is stopped when Miss Naughty jumps onto the boat, grabs two symbols with explosives glued to them, bangs them REALLY loudly, and the explosives go off, causing the pirate ship to sink. Miss Naughty jumps clear onto her jet ski, which is parked on a jetty, and is congratulated by the gang, and while Mr. Fussy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Messy, and Mr. Jelly are rescued by Mr. Awesome. Later, The Sinister Trio go underwater, and they find Miss Bossy's corpse. She is revived with her original hat, but now she has an umbrella as the same color has her hat, and a green purse. She runs back to her house, planning on getting revenge on the gang. Part 6 The gang finds out that Mr. Humor's slacks, gloves, and flower were stolen and doesn't like being "naked" out in public. Miss Scary laughs at him and Mr. Humor's feels embarrassed about this. Later, Mr. Awesome finds out that his sister, Miss Naughty is behind all this of hiding and taking Mr. Humor's belonging and loves it when he's purple and thinks he looks "sexy" looking like that (She's has the hots for him when he's purple and without his slacks). Meanwhile, Mr. Temper is now planning to hit Miss Naughty on the head because she took his enchilada the day before and he is using Mr. Grumpy's mallet to kill her. She gets injured instead of being killed and recovers the next day. She later gives Mr. Humor's slacks, gloves, and flower back to him and she later runs over Miss Scary by accident. The Sinister Trio revive Miss Scary, and she is now The Master of Terror, and she gets a new mask, based on the new Silurians from Series 5 of Doctor Who. Part 7 Miss Proper returns from the hospital and wants something good at Mr. Perfect's China shop for her new summer house. Mr. Clumsy shows her something very good from a land where ponies live, but she doesn't appreciate it very much, so she throws it down and blames Mr. Clumsy for being a bumbler, even though it's not his fault. She then is forced to buy another one, which she strangely agrees. Meanwhile, Mr. Zap and Mr. Flame are showing off what they can do since they're friends. Later, The Narrator mentions that Mr. Electric and Mr. Fire, their ancestors, we're good friends until they were crushed by a falling Magic Hat Cafe. About a minute and a half later, Mr. Normal is just bothered of what's going on with everybody he knows and Mr. Shadow thinks he's a perfect target to fuse himself with Normal as well. With that, it's begins with the birth of Dark Normal. Mr. Flame & Mr. Zap are angry that he can fly at a very fast rate and use fire and electricity from his hands, which rips both them and Mr. Impossible off. He is short lived due to Mr. Strong pulling Mr. Shadow out of Mr. Normal, and flinging him like a frisbee into the dark side of the Dillydale Woods. Mr. Shadow is now angry about something because he was sent out of Mr. Normal by Mr. Strong. The Sinister Trio plot on setting Mr. Strong on fire, but they get hit by a random missile. Part 8 Mr. Normal is backing up when he accidentally fell into the ocean water and changes into a girl, as if he didn't had enough problems already. Mr. Normal walks out as a girl, and "she" doesn't like it very much. Miss Calamity later gives Mr/Miss Normal a surprise hug for being a great boyfriend/friend to her. After a lot of time being a Little Miss, suddenly a big red sign with white letters appears across the screen as he is sitting in a chair saying "BANNED IN THE UK." The Guardian reveals that he did a gender change, offending the royals. Mr. Normal is changed back to normal and Little Miss Magic says that he was cursed into a Little Miss, due to the ocean waters being messed up by The Sinister Trio.. Part 9 The Sinister Trio hijack MessyAir Flight 7654, from Dillydale to Tau, using a Airbus A319, and garbage falls 198 feet from the sky onto flat land near Tau City International Airport of Peace and Friendship. The plane crash-lands near the Castle of Commons, and explodes with the heat of the explosion being 45°. Part 10 After the MessyAir Fight 7654 incident, Miss Jealous and Mr. Awesome go to Tau to investigate the incident. The plane's remains are found near the castle, and they leave out of boredom. The Big Ben reconstruction is complete, and they travel to Britain using the Transportation Machine. Part 11 In Britain, really big trouble is brewing, a Bell 206 leased from Canadian company HeliJet by the BBC One station in London films footage of a series of explosions at London Heathrow Airport, London Luton Airport, London Southend Airport, London Stansted Airport, London Gatwick Airport, Leeds Bradford International Airport, and Doncaster Sheffield Airport. Shortly after filming a 747 explode, the helicopter is hit by the blast, and crashes into the lake near the London Bridge. Part 12 The Sinister Trio drive thru London and then arrive in California, and drive onto the train tracks on S Ventura Road's Railroad Crossing. The gang arrive, and prepare for a battle, where they capture Mr. Shadow and turn him good. Then, the police arrive and as they take they are about to take the other two Sinister Trio members, a high-speed freight train approaches. Then Little Miss Sarcastic tries to push their Evil Mobile, but the train smashes into her and the Evil Mobile, injuring Mr. Master and Mr. Nightmare, and killing Little Miss Sarcastic. Part 13 Back in Dillydale, Mr. Awesome tells Mr. Clever and Mr. Gizmo about the Sinister Trio and its current status, But before Mr. Clever could say what he thought, Mr. Nightmare finds them and tries to get them, but they run off leading to a whole chase sequence then the 3 go onto a freight train hauled by a GP9 (Resembling the Southern Pacific and Austin Steam Railroad GP9) Mr. Nightmare almost gets to them but Mr. Gizmo uses an invention of his to knock Mr. Nightmare off when they get to a bridge, but he clung on, until he is thrown off when the train derails after an old bridge over a marsh that was too weak to hold the train throwing Nightmare into the marsh (in which he sinks in) and the 3 are flung onto the ground, When Mr. Messy sees them, he is surprised to here the story about what happened, and Good Morning Dillydale reports the train wreck and they are thanked for the fact that Dillydale is saved, in which Mr. Awesome says it was all worth it, and winks to the audience and the camera pans up and a The End notice is shown and then the credits are shown Reciption The movie recieved positive reviews and won 12 academy awards the same year, because of the animation and voice acting. It grossed 2 million dollars with an estimated 9000 dollar budget Release It was released on Feburary 15th in the UK and March 23rd in the US Home Video The film came out on DVD in the UK on June 3rd 2013 and July 10th in the US of the same year Trivia *Chorion was un-available because of other projects by the company, so Renegade Animation had to do the animation and work by itself. *At the end of the credits, Mr. Stubborn climbs onto the screen. He looks at the audience and goes, "What are you looking at? I'm not the one who is standing here on a blank screen. I repeat, I'm not on a blank screen." Then he ducks down off the screen and yells, "THIS LOGO IS CHEAP!" when the Renegade logo is shown on screen. *The film marks the return of Little Miss Calamity to the Mr. Men media since the first season of The Mr. Men Show, and the first appearences of Mr. Clever, Mr. Brave, and Little Miss Jealous in the series. *Hashtags for the movie were #Naughty, #Tickle, #Thishashtagischeap, and #Scary. *At the start of the film, the Klasky Csupo "Robot" production logo is interrupted by Mr. Rude, who says "What do you want?!" to Splaat before the logo blurs to the Klasky Csupo logo with the purple Y. According to some parents, their children were saying "Mr. Rude!" during the showing of the movie in theaters and then Mr. Devious says “Screw you!”. Taglines *This movie is CHEAP! *Something SUPER is coming down! *Where no Mr. Men or Little Miss have gone before! *Mission.....Possible? *WARNING! The following movie is based on a book. Category:My pages Category:Film